Everyday delivery services deliver sensitive mail to over 155 million delivery locations, most of which are filled with unsecured, or minimally secured, public access mailboxes. Every day, sensitive, personal data is left unattended in these publically accessible mailboxes, with no or little security. The mailboxes even have raised red flags to publicize to criminals that personal, valuable data could be sitting in these unsecured boxes waiting to be taken. This security weakness has been inherent in the mail and package delivery model since the inception of the mail delivery system.
Furthermore, modern delivery services often have excellent tracking systems to track where mail, packages or other things to be delivered are in the delivery system. However most or all these systems lack the ability to actually track if mail or packages are located in a mailbox or other deposit type receptacle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system or method and apparatus that can allow mail, packages, or other items that are delivered to be deposited in a more secure location and allow tracking of whether the item is deposited within the mailbox or other deposit receptacle.